Why Keep It A Secret?
by JackslovesHilson
Summary: Worth It Verse: 6 months after the boys' adoption is finalized, Cameron is pining over his boss for the past 7 years, but when Gregory House and James Wilson started to go home together at around five pm every day, she became very suspicious. One afternoon she followed the pair to upscale suburbs in Princeton. Coming out ensues. (Cameron First Person POV) Reviews are love


Why Keep It A Secret?

Rating K

Paring: G. House and J. Wilson (Established relationship, fluff)

Disclaimer: House, Wilson, Cameron, Foreman, and Cuddy are not mine, their sons are mine. A.U. OOC

Word count 1290 words, one shot

Timeline and Summary: 6 months after the boys' adoption is finalized, Cameron is pining over his boss for the past 7 years, but when Gregory House and James Wilson started to go home together at around five pm every day, she became very suspicious. One afternoon she followed the pair to upscale suburbs in Princeton. Coming out ensues. (Cameron First Person POV)

GH/JW

Monday, I was waiting for House that particular Monday morning, in the conference room When I saw him with his best friend Dr. James Wilson at 9:30 in the morning. I saw them laughing before parting ways near their offices. "Lunch." he told Wilson. "in your office," he said. "See yah."

"I thought you were still home, asleep," I told him. House sighed loudly "We have a case." I said, "56-year-old male with fever for almost a year."

"Is he Jewish?" House asked me, the blue orbs staring down at me begging the question 'tell me I am right.'

"Yes. you have theories?" He stuck out his tongue like a petulant child conveying the word 'Duh.' And yes, I am still in love with him Even if I was married to Chase.

"Here is one for you, Cameron, It's Familial Mediterranean Fever, Go test him."

"Before I do that I said can I asked you to a monster truck rally tomorrow?" I've loved monster truck when I discovered it the one time that Wilson was out.

"Can't, more accurate, don't like to." He said not a bit apologetic.

"Why?"

"I have plans, busy." He said.

I laugh at him, "You can't turn me down forever," I said.

Two days later, I went to his office at 5 pm "I am going home." He is out the door and knocking at Wilson's door. Wilson smiled at him and gave him a pat on the back. That's a bit weird because House doesn't want to be touch at all. But that pat in the back is comfortable and not awkward. I sighed, maybe its nothing.

The next morning, I overheard a conversation at 9:30 Wilson and Cuddy were talking, This is what I can hear, "the boys needed….and Greg doesn't want to be seen….." Wilson said. "So what, Wilson, they need…."

What is going on I thought as I look into Cuddy's office. I heard Wilson used House's first name. 'Greg.' This is nothing I told to myself, they were friends. But Wilson never calls House by his first name. And also who are the 'boys.'

In the following weeks I notice a pattern going on, House and Wilson walked together thru the parking lot a lot closer to each other House has his arms around Wilson's shoulders all the time. (not in a sexual manner but more of a friendly way.) They didn't eat at the Cafeteria anymore they usually ate in Wilson's office.

But my heart sunk a little more when a phone call from a woman named Erlinda asking for Dr. Gregory House. And he looked at the conference room when he saw nobody or rather he thought that there is nobody because he didn't know I was hiding. the phone call from his end goes like this "Hi….Clayton is sick….fever…. Did you gave Tylenol…? How about Calvin…. Dr. Wilson will be there soon."

House had kids that he is keeping from us. I catalog everything. House had a family. I need to confirm my diagnosis so to speak. I ran out of our office and to the big boss's, Cuddy's office. I knock at the door I didn't know what question to asked when she looked at me. "Hi, Doctor Cuddy," I said with mock brightness. "Does House have a family?"

Cuddy looked shocked at me. "Or is House married?" I asked her knowingly.

"Yes, and Yes!" Cuddy simply said.

I have plenty of questions to ask her, like ' _who, how many years and why did they keep it a secret?'_ But an idea struck me I need 1st I need to go thru HR then I need to follow him. So I left her office and I went straight to Human Resources on the fourth floor. The HR clerk stood up "What do you want, Doctor Cameron? She asked me.

"I need to know the address for Dr. Gregory House," I said nonchalantly.

"Doctor Cuddy called five minutes to caution me about you, she told me that you will come here to get your boss's address. So, the answer is No!"

"Even if I gave you 100 dollars?" I pull out a Ben Franklin from my lab coat pocket. "The clerk sighed, she pulled out a file from her computer there were two addresses in the last one is his baker street, but the other one is an upscale suburb outside Princeton. "Thank you, I told the clerk." Then it dawns on me to look at Wilson's address. I pulled out another hundred dollar bill, after a while she pulled out to Wilson's name then I saw the Baker Street address and the upscale suburbs address the same as House's this two are domestic partners or maybe husbands. _'Oh my god!'_ The coming home together at 5 pm almost everyday. The hugging, the fact that they used only one car. The latter maybe possible.

That afternoon I went to Baker Street with Foreman, We had no case, I am curious about House's family, I know I didn't stood a chance to Wilson and for the looks of it they were happy, I'll just let them be. But I'm just curious. When I didn't saw anything there I told Foreman that we should go to their place in Greenville, 30 minutes outside Princeton.

We got to a one story ten thousand square feet prefab house. "Wow, This is huge and beautiful." I told Foreman. "They have money," Foreman replied. "House's grandparents are rich in Charlotte." Foreman continued.

"Wow, You mean, the Andrews of Charlotte." Because House and his brother Samuel's middle name is Andrews, It didn't occur to me that the name has that meaning. "What are we telling the nanny?" I asked a bit panicked.

Then a car park outside the garage door, It was Wilson's Mercedes and House climb in first and Wilson. I saw their sons greeted their parents. House adopted two boys, they were cute, little things the older one is 11 and the younger one is 7. House and Wilson hug the boys and kisses the younger one.

After a while, we knock on the front door. And When a child answered the door I sighed. "Hi, can I speak to doctor House, tell him its Doctor Cameron and Doctor Foreman."

I heard House's gasps. And then he faces us both then he invited us in. "Their place is huge, House, wow, when did you buy this."

"Almost a year ago," House told us both.

"Why did you keep the Baker Street Address?" I asked a bit curious.

"Because….This place is too far from the hospital."

"You want to come join us for dinner, asked us questions maybe hear my boys play?" House asked Smirking.

"Yes." We both said in unison.

We ate in comfortable silence, apparently, they got the boys last year from the clinic. They were House's abuse case from last year. I looked at Foreman, He softens. House and Wilson apparently are these loving. The boys, Calvin wants to follow his uncle Samuel to be a Physicist and the elder one, Clayton, wanted to be a Cancer researcher.

They got married, 'Civil union' in 2011. Apparently, they didn't tell anyone because they didn't want everyone to know that they were. They are a loving couple with a loving family. As the night drew to a close, House, and Wilson told me that their family is now the most important things in their lives. We saw House at home, I believe that they were just waiting for us to see them. As we were leaving, I asked House a very obvious question, with a very obvious answer, "Are You Happy, House?" When He nodded I believe him.

The End


End file.
